La definición de la locura
by HibirdlovesNamimori
Summary: Hibari ha visto esto nfusión,viajes y bucles de tiempo,Tsuna muere repetidas veces.Hibari,Tsuna,gen.TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA.


**Título**: La Definición de la Locura.

**Título** **Original**: The definition of Insanity

**Autor**: Lys ap Adin

**Traductor**: Hibirdlovesnamimori

**Resumen**: Hibari ha visto esto antes.

**Notas**: Escrito para el tema de Cliché Bingo: "Gracias a Dios es viernes… Otra vez: bucle de tiempo."Confusión, viajes y bucles en el tiempo, matando repetidamente a Tsuna. 1278 palabras (original) [1299-traducción].

* * *

**La definición de la locura.**

Sawada Tsunayoshi estaba muerto.

Otra vez.

Esta vez ni siquiera llegaron tan lejos como en el primer ataque a la base de Irie. ¿Era solo su mala suerte, o finalmente habían llegado a su límite?

No. No era eso. Sawada había estado bien, hasta el final. Prácticamente había sido el Décimo, antes de que todo se fuera al demonio. Entonces, fue mala suerte. No era de sorprenderse; la mala suerte había estado esquivando los pasos de Sawada desde tiempo atrás.

Kyouya se detuvo ante el cuerpo, indiferentemente, y cerró los ojos vacios de Sawada. Eso saco a Gokudera de su estupor, quien se levanto lentamente, su flama resplandeciendo en sus manos.

Siempre a tiempo, pensó Kyouya, y lo atrapo antes de que pudiera salir corriendo y lograr que lo mataran en su intento de venganza contra los Black Spell, quienes se las habían arreglado para matar a Tsuna esta vez. "Espera," dijo él y se mantuvo firme cuando Gokudera se volvió hacia él, con el rostro mojado y los ojos ardientes. "¿Qué diría _él_ si supiera lo que estas planeando?"

Gokudera dio un respingo, pero la pregunta lo mantuvo en su lugar; como siempre. "¿Qué caso tiene?"Inquirió con voz áspera. "Traerlo del pasado era nuestra única esperanza."

"Como de costumbre, te las arreglas para estar bien y mal al mismo tiempo" Le dijo Kyouya, ganándose una mirada vacía por sus penas. No importaba. ¿Qué importaba si Gokudera no entendía lo que quería decir? Su confusión pronto seria borrada."Llévalo a casa; necesitamos reagruparnos."

La mandíbula de Gokudera se tensa, pero después de un momento se arrodilla y levanta el cuerpo, delicadamente, como si a Sawada le pudiera importar ahora."¿A dónde vas?"

Kyouya lo miró sobre su hombro mientras se colocaba los anillos en los dedos. "A explicarles a los Black Spell cuanto detesto que interfieran en mis planes," dijo, y sonrió.

* * *

Irie Shouichi es un genio, posiblemente loco. Kyouya no es ningún retrasado mental, pero incluso a él le cuesta entender las cosas que Irie ha hecho para manipular el tiempo y el espacio para permitirles hacer esto.

Pero eso no es lo importante. Lo importante es que pueden.

Sawada tampoco lo entiende, pero escucha atentamente cuando Irie explica lo que su máquina es capaz de hacer y cómo los ayudara a prevenir la muerte de Sawada y los planes de Byakuran. Cuando Irie termina, Sawada continua callado, asimilando la información. Kyouya e Irie esperan, dejándolo asimilar todo lo que han cargado en él en este tiempo. Finalmente, cuando rompe el silencio es para decir: "Quizá no deba vivir."

"Siempre dices eso." Lo informa Kyouya.

"Quizá porque es verdad." Replica Sawada.

Es tan confiable como las manecillas del reloj. Kyouya le da la espalda. "También dices eso." Mira a través de la ventana, sin ver realmente nada del paisaje—no es como si importara, ya lo ha visto antes. "Trece."

"¿Qué?"

"Estabas preguntándote cuantos intentos hemos hecho. Esa es la respuesta."

El sonido de la respiración de Sawada se agudizó al escuchar eso. "Ya… veo."

La voz de Irie interrumpe la conversación. "Tiene que entender Sawada-san. Usted es nuestra única esperanza contra Byakuran."Es apremiante—siempre es apremiante. Les ha contado, un poco, acerca del futuro que ha visto, en el que Byakuran sale victorioso; y si la mitad de las cosas que Irie dice son ciertas, Kyouya no puede culparlo por su pánico.

"Que pensamiento tan horrible" Dice Sawada y respire profundamente. "De acuerdo, ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?"

Es sorprendente como siempre dice casi la misma cosa, de la misma manera, piensa Kyouya, y se aleja de la ventana para decirle.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi estaba muerto. Otra vez.

Esta vez no hay cuerpo. Tampoco hay Gokudera; cayó defendiendo a Sawada de Kikyou. No es como si Kyouya tuviera mucho tiempo para pensar en eso; de hecho apenas había podido escapar él mismo, aunque eso tenía mucho que ver con que estaba arrastrando la medio-muerta carcasa de lo que alguna vez fue Yamamoto, que por otra cosa.

Maldición. Habían estado tan cerca esta vez. Más cerca de lo que alguna vez habían estado.

Eso era lo único bueno que podía decir acerca de esta iteración, decidió mientras rompía la camisa de Yamamoto para hacer un improvisado vendaje. Habían logrado aprender algo nuevo, así que no fue un completo desperdicio.

Cada pequeño avance ayudaba.

* * *

"Tú… ¿quieres que me deje matar, y después traerme del pasado para derrotar a Byakuran?" Sawada frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué debería funcionar, cuando no puedo derrotarlo tal como soy ahora?"

"No lo entiendes," Le dice Kyouya "Tal como eres ahora, mueres. Nada cambia eso. Traerte del pasado nos da la oportunidad de que los demás vivan"

Sawada parpadea, y cierra los ojos mientras su cerebro lo procesa. "Oh," dice en voz baja, entendiéndolo. "Ya veo."

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi estaba muerto otra vez.

Lo mejor de haber aprendido italiano era la gran variedad de maldiciones que el lenguaje poseía. Kyouya sentía muchas ganas de de maldecir en ese momento; pero no se atrevía, no con un par de Gola Moskas cazándolos. Sin embargo, había un pedacito de su mente dedicado a recitar una letanía de improperios.

Que _estúpida_ trampa para caer.

Cuando el día llegase, Kyouya iba a disfrutar con gran placer ver a Byakuran morir. Quizás hasta podría convencer a Irie de usar su máquina para hacer que Byakuran muriera varias veces, solo en pago de todos los problemas que el hombre había causado a los Vongola.

Esperaba que ese día llegara pronto. El cuerpo que había dejado atrás solo tenía diecisiete años de edad.

* * *

"Espera," dice Sawada, y abre sus ojos otra vez. "¿Cuántas veces hemos hecho esto, otra vez?" Frunce el seño y tamborilea sus dedos sobre el escritorio. "No está funcionando."

"Todavía no funciona," dice Irie. "Pero nos estamos acercando."

"Díganme como lo están hacienda otra vez, por favor." Dice Sawada, con los ojos llenos de determinación.

Kyouya parpadea, y se reclina hacia adelante, ha picado su curiosidad: esto es algo nuevo.

Cuando Sawada dice, "Lo han estado haciendo todo mal," Kyouya sonríe.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi estaba muerto—otra vez.

Lo recostaron en un ataúd lleno de flores blancas decorado con el escudo Vongola, y lo dejaron en el bosque cerca de Namimori, no muy lejos de una de las entradas a la base subterránea. Nadie tuvo tiempo de cuestionar lo extraño de las órdenes; el ataque Millefiore sobre los Vongola estaba en su segundo día consecutivo.

Kyouya ignoro todo eso y salió de la base, manteniéndose alerta, esperando la llegada del yo joven de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Había visto esto muchas veces. Pero nunca había dejado de asombrarlo del todo cuan joven se veía Sawada Tsunayoshi al deslizar a un lado la tapa del ataúd y sentarse.

La expresión de Gokudera tampoco cambiaba, se veía en ella: shock al ver a un Sawada más joven, cuándo él esperaba encontrar solo una tumba, a la par de una repentina esperanza. Hasta ahora, nada era particularmente diferente de las otras reuniones que había observado.

Kyouya siguió observando, hasta que el cambio que Sawada había insistido en hacer ocurrió, y Gokudera fue remplazado por su yo adolescente.

Habían discutido acerca del cambio, pero Sawada insistió. _No soy nada sin mi familia_, dijo con un dejo de sonrisa. _Si quieren que derrote a Byakuran, los necesito a mi alrededor_.

Tonterías, quizás, pero tuvo que ceder. Kyouya no entendía como un grupo de adolescentes podría hacer lo que los adultos no habían podido, pero Sawada había sido inflexible.

Vigilo a Sawada y Gokudera por un poco más, hasta que Lal Mirch los encontró. Después se alejo para seguir con sus propios preparativos. Solo el tiempo podrá decir si la apuesta de Sawada había sido la correcta.

Y tiempo, después de todo, era algo que les sobraba.

**- Fin -**


End file.
